A New Kind of Life
by Nadgirl
Summary: The 1st part to a series I have created. Elizabeth and Jason deserve a chance to be together. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A New Kind of Life**

**Ch 1**

She stood on the patio overlooking the spacious green lawn. It felt completely different being home, _home_, could she even think of this place as her home anymore? It was unclear to her at the moment. Soon she would know if coming back with her secret was a good idea. It scared her to think about all that could go wrong. She was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of giggling coming from the living room. She stepped back into the house to check on the scene.

"Get her!" Sonny screamed. The man chased the two little girls around the couch. Elizabeth smiled at the sight, "what is going on here?" A little girl came running up to her, "Mommy! Uncle Sonny is trying to get us." The blonde haired 4 year old had was out of breath.

"Hey Elizabeth, we just got back from the park, the girls also talked me into ice cream. I hope that was okay." Sonny sat down in his chair.

Elizabeth nodded, "that is fine I was going to see what you wanted to do for dinner tonight."

"Pizza!" the little girls chimed. Sonny's daughter had befriended Elizabeth's since they had stepped off the plane. Elizabeth was glad they got along so well. It made her feel better about coming and dealing with her situation.

"Pizza?" she questioned.

"I think that we should start up the grill and have a relaxed dinner." Sonny offered.

Elizabeth liked that idea. She was happy to have Sonny around to help her get through this hard time and once Brenda was done with L&B business meeting she would be there to give support. It was not going to be easy but she knew it had to be done. "I think that sounds good. I will make some potato salad and a batch of brownies for dessert."

"That sounds good. You know I could invite a certain someone over to have dinner with us if you want." He tried.

She smiled, "I don't know. I am still nervous. I can't help but think he will walk in that door and see us. It scares me a little."

He nodded, "Elizabeth you will have to face him at some point, he needs to know. He needed to know about four years ago. We both know that."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed.

"Daddy can me and Emma go play in my room now?" the brunette girl asked.

"Yes. We will let you know when dinner is done. You girls place nice." He kissed his daughter.

"Okay." She said. The little girls raced up the stairs.

"Elizabeth, I didn't mean to push the subject in front of the girls, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "no Sonny. You are right. It is just hard."

"Just to let you know, I do not expect him to be coming over. I am keeping him pretty busy at the warehouse. I know you are worried about him showing up." Sonny reassured his friend.

"Yes. I just hate that I have to tell him such a big thing. He will hate me for keeping her from him. I did a wrong thing, but I had to see. I needed to decide what to do with my life. It was a lot different 4 years ago. I am nervous he won't care but then I am scared he will try to take her away from me. I do not know what to think anymore." She fluffed the pillow that was on the couch.

"Liz, I know he will be upset but in the end he will have to deal with it and make the most out of the situation. Emma is going to be top priority everything else will work itself out."

"I hope you are right." She looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. He moved over to her and took her in his arms. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain. It was going to be difficult to get through but he knew that Elizabeth and Jason loved each other. They could do this.

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_

Elizabeth's phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw the caller id.

She looked at Sonny and he smiled. "I will go work on that grill."

She nodded and then answered her phone, "hey babe."

"_Hey. How is everything going?" _A man's voice came over the phone.

She sighed. "I guess okay. Emma and Olivia are becoming great friends. Emma seems to really enjoy it here. I still haven't talked to Jason. I am pretty worried."

"_He will want to hear you out I am sure. I could come and help you tell him if you want."_

"Brad this is something I need to do on my own. I owe that to him and to Emma. I appreciate the offer though." Elizabeth smiled.

"_I understand. Give Emma my love. Call me when you can."_

"I will." Elizabeth said before she hung up.

Before Elizabeth could turn around someone was reaching for her arm. She turned around to find a confused Jason Morgan looking at her. 'Shit.' Elizabeth thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

When the silence finally broke Jason became even more confused. A little girl ran down the stairs yelling "mommy! Mommy!"

Elizabeth's heart sank. This was not supposed to happen. She did not want Jason finding out this and she did not want Emma to see him yet. She would know exactly who Jason was. This was about to get ugly.

"Sweetie pie what is it?" She asked still keeping her eyes on Jason.

Jason cleared his throat. Did he really see what he thought he saw? Since when did Elizabeth Webber have a child?

"Mommy Olivia said she has an Uncle Jason. That's my daddy's name too. She has pictures with my daddy. I want pictures with my daddy too." Emma cried.

Elizabeth swore to herself. Before she could speak Emma looked at Jason. Jason could not believe what he had just heard. He had a kid? With Elizabeth?"

"Daddy?" Emma asked walking up to Jason with curious eyes.

"Emma. Baby, why don't you go back upstairs and play with Olivia?"

Jason spoke up for the first time not sure if it were the right thing to say but he needed time to talk to Elizabeth alone, "hey Emma I need to talk to your mom for a bit but I will come up and play with you afterwards, okay?"

"Okay." Emma said.

Once Emma was out of earshot the look on Jason's face changed. Anger covered his face.

Elizabeth looked at him with sorry eyes. So many words needed to be said but nothing could come out of either mouth. Jason stood there like a statue.

"When I left Port Charles I found out I was pregnant. I was unsure of what to do Jason. I was afraid you would think I trapped you. I did not want to complicate your life with a baby." Elizabeth began.

Jason shook his head. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She took a step back from him not sure of what to say. This was what she was worried about. She deserved it. She needed to let him have his anger.

"I have to tell you that I know it was wrong to take away that right to Emma. That is why I am here now. I want you to know her. I have always told her about you. That is why she knows you. Jason, I can't ask you for forgiveness. I just do not want you to take this out on Emma. She is still young and does not know what happened between us. I want to give you the chance to be a father to her. I am doing it for Emma too. She has been more and more curious about you."

Jason threw up his arms in frustration. He was so mad at Elizabeth. "You had no right to take fatherhood away from me."

"I know. I am sorry." She agreed.

"I don't know why you thought it would be okay to do this. I have a little girl that is what, 3? You kept her from me."

"I know Jas-"

"No! Elizabeth you don't know! You only know how it feels to be a parent to our daughter. That is something I do NOT know because of you!" He yelled.

Sonny walked in and saw the two parents screaming at each other. He knew it wouldn't be long before the girls would hear and come to explore the noise. They did not need to see the ugly fight.

"Guys we are adults here. Remember the girls are here and will hear you." Sonny cut in.

"You are right. I need to go check on the kids." Elizabeth said.

"No. I will go." Jason said as he walked toward the stairs. It became clear to Elizabeth that Jason was hurt. It was not going to be easy to fix this.

Jason walked up to the room where both the girls were playing. He watched as his daughter and niece played with their dolls. He smiled. Emma was beautiful. She had his blue eyes and blonde hair. She had Elizabeth's curls and her rosy cheeks. She seemed to be full of energy. Jason barely knew her and still felt an overwhelming amount of love for her.

"Uncle Jason come play with us." Olivia said as soon as she spotted him.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Emma answered quickly, "playing mommies."

"Oh. Hey Emma, do you know who I am?" he had to make sure.

"You are my daddy. I see you in my pictures at home. Mommy give me them."

He nodded. "Yes I am. Can- Can I have a hug?" He needed to hold his daughter.

The little girl stood there for a moment taking in Jason's features. He was her daddy. She wanted to explore what that could be about. She stepped a little closer to the man. Jason knelt down to her level and held out his arms for her to enter. She took one big leap and nearly knocked his balance. It was a great feeling for both. Jason took in his daughter's scent and the feel of her small body in his arms. She smelled like Elizabeth and looked like a well mesh of both of them. He loved her so much.

"Mommy says I can see you now more." Emma told her father with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes Emma. I would like that very much."

"I'm hungry Uncle Jason. Are we having dinner?" Olivia interrupted the conversation.

"Me too!" Emma chimed in.

Jason smiled. "Okay girls lets go see what Sonny has to eat." Each little girl grabbed a hand of the man and began their way out the door to find Sonny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After dinner was done and the girls were bathed Sonny excused himself to his office. He figured Jason and Elizabeth needed alone time. Dinner had been filled with obvious tension that Sonny wanted cleared up as soon as possible before people started to become irrational.

Jason sat on the couch with a beer as Elizabeth came down from checking on the girls. She sighed, "They were so tired from the day. I bet they will sleep all night."

Jason nodded. He did not say anything. His face was hard to read. Elizabeth waited a moment to see if he wanted to say something but nothing came. She knew it would have to be her that started the conversation.

"Jason we need to talk." She had an immediate reaction from him.

"You think so?" His glare was icy.

"This was hard for me to do. I wanted you to know her. That is why I came back."

"You should have come back the day you found out you were carrying my child!" Jason told her. His anger was apparent.

"I did not see a point. You made it clear that we were not going to be together because of the dangers in your life. If I came back carrying your child you would have sent me away anyway." She defended herself.

He shook his head. "No Elizabeth we would have come up with something. We would have been a family! You took that chance away from me, you, and our daughter."

Elizabeth began to cry, "You couldn't make it work for just the two of us but if we had a child you could. I needed to know you wanted us. You wanted me for me."

Jason was hurt, "Elizabeth you know that I have always wanted you. I worried about your safety and I didn't want to be the cause of any harm to you. A baby is another story, that is our child, and it is my responsibility to take care of my child and the mother of my child. It hurts that you wouldn't be honest with me about things."

"Jason-"

"I want Emma to live in Port Charles with me." Jason blurted out.

Elizabeth looked at him shocked. She figured he would be upset but not completely irrational about the situation. It wouldn't work that way. Elizabeth needed to be there for Emma and she could not do it from states away.

"Jason Emma's home is with me and our home is in North Carolina." She told him.

"Not anymore, my daughter has missed out on having me around for the last three years. I think we both deserve that time back." He countered.

Elizabeth laughed, "No way Jason. Let's be realistic about this. A little girl needs her mother. I can't believe you are threatening to take her away from the one person that she knows and relies on."

"It wouldn't be that way if you would not have decided to cut me out of her life three years ago!" He was fuming.

"I am here now! I am giving you the chance to know your daughter! I never had to, I chose to." Elizabeth said. He eyes were full of tears. She hated fighting with Jason, it was not solving anything.

"So you came here to tell me I had a daughter and then what? You really thought you would be able to just go back to North Carolina with her and expect me not to have a problem with that?' Jason asked her.

"I just felt it was time to tell you. I needed to give that to Emma and to you."

"I am glad you did but I hope you realize I can't let you take her back and not let me be apart of her life." Jason had calmed down a bit.

"I want you to know I am not taking her away Jason. I am letting you into her life. We are only one flight away whenever you want to see her. I promise I will bring her to Port Charles more often." She said.

Elizabeth moved over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She was beginning to feel the need for one. Jason got up from the couch. No matter how angry he was with Elizabeth when he looked at her he knew he loved her even more than he thought possible. This was a sign or so he thought. This was a sign that he and Elizabeth Webber were meant to be together. It was up to him to make it right this time. He had to make it work and he couldn't let himself push Elizabeth and Emma away.

"I want to be a family Elizabeth."

"Jason we will always be a family." She reassured him.

"We have to do this the right way. It can't work if you and Emma are in another state. Come back to Port Charles, live here with me. I want this to happen." He let her know with a tender hand squeeze. Elizabeth looked down to see her hand in his. It had been so long since she had felt his touch. It felt so familiar. It was nice.

"Jason I have met someone." She pulled her hand away as she thought about Brad.

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

She seemed embarrassed. "His name is Brad and I have been with him for about a year now. He is an accountant for a law firm in Raleigh. He is really nice and he is really good with Emma." After she said it, Elizabeth recognized that last part about Emma was not a smart thing to mention.

Jason's face turned red. Some other guy was playing with his daughter and providing for his family. "Emma has been around him a lot then?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

Jason threw a pillow across the room. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth had done this to him. Did it really have to be this way? He was going to find a way to change what was going on.

"Emma will live here with me and you and Brad can live your lives." Jason told her harshly.

Elizabeth shook her head at his outrageous remark. He was being childish now and completely unbecoming. "No. You do not get to tell me what to do with my little girl Jase. I know you are mad but it can work if you just help me plan this out a bit. I want you to be able to see Emma whenever you would like."

"And let Brad see her everyday? She is my daughter Elizabeth! I do have a say in where and who raises her." Jason interjected.

"You are her dad not Brad. He knows it, I know it, and Emma knows it. Do not feel jealous." She told him.

"I'm not jealous Elizabeth. I just don't think I feel comfortable knowing that some other guy is around being the male influence on our daughter."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand, "listen to me Jason, Emma is a smart girl and she has always known about you and she has always been curious about you. Now that she has met you there is no other man in the world that could replace you." She came closer to hug Jason he slowly took her into his arms.

"I want to know everything about her. She is so beautiful Elizabeth. I don't think we could have done any better." Jason took in her familiar scent. He had missed it. After all these years it still felt right to have Elizabeth in his arms. He wanted to be with her, it killed him to know she was with someone. How could he compete with a guy like Brad? Simple, he couldn't. Jason knew the only way to get back to Elizabeth was to connect with her on raising their daughter. He was determined to make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**4 months later**

"Hey Boss where do you want this?" Max came in carrying a huge cake.

"Just put it on the table in the kitchen. I have so much crap coming in today." Jason said not really talking to Max but just reminding himself of all that needed to be done.

"What time do Elizabeth and Miss Emma get into town?" Max asked as he came back out from putting away the cake.

Jason was sitting at his desk looking at some documents. He smiled at the thought of Emma and Elizabeth being in town. "Their plane gets in at 3:00. I am picking them up at the airport."

He had flown down to visit Emma four times since he found out about her and he even had her back once more after she and Elizabeth returned to North Carolina. He was enjoying his time with his daughter. He couldn't believe she was going to be four.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Max went for the door knob but before her could the door swung open. "Daddy!" Emma screamed running through the door leaving her mother in the dust. Max immediately grabbed the bags from Elizabeth's arms to help her get through.

"Thank you Max, good to see you." Her warm smile made the grown man blush.

"Hey Emma what are you doing here early? I was going to pick you and your mom up at the airport." Jason scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"We wanted to surprise you daddy." She giggled.

Jason kissed her cheek, "it was a very nice surprise."

"She couldn't wait to get here, I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth finally commented while she took off her coat.

"Its fine, I feel bad though I would have picked you up from the airport." He told her.

"I know but she wanted it to be a surprise. It was fine." Elizabeth looked at her daughter hugging on her father. They were a precious sight to see.

"I thought that Brad was coming up this time?" Jason questioned Elizabeth.

She looked down at her feet as she answered him, "Brad won't be coming. He was sorry he couldn't make it." She finally met eyes with Jason, there was hurt on her face that he could tell she did not want to be seen by Emma.

"Okay." He replied.

"Brad got me a new bicycle for my birthday." Emma told Jason.

"That was nice of him, did you tell him thank you?"

The little girl nodded, "Can I go to my room and play?"

"Yes, just be careful going up the stairs Emma." Jason put her down and the little girl rushed towards the stairs.

Elizabeth went so sit down on the couch, she looked tired. Jason thought that she seemed to have a lot on her mind. "Are you okay?"

"Jason I think you should know that Brad is not going to be around anymore." Elizabeth said coolly.

Jason had a puzzled look on his face, "What happened?"

"He asked me to marry him. I just didn't feel like it was time." Elizabeth told him.

Jason moved closer to her and hugged her. It was hard on her he could tell. As much as he didn't like the man around his family, he had to admit Brad did keep the girls happy. He never had any complaints about Brad other than the simple jealousy. He didn't want to see Elizabeth so hurt over this, but he had to ask another simple question.

"Why don't you want to marry Brad?"

"Elizabeth Imogene Calloway." She stated to him. She adjusted herself on the couch to sit back on Jason before she continued, "It was scary. I have Emma and I swore that I would put her first no matter what. Marriage would complicate things for us as parents."

"Elizabeth if you love him you should do what you feel is right."

"It's not what I want. You know the other night we were packing and Emma asked if we could be a family like her friends." Elizabeth began to cry.

Jason soothed her, "I don't know what that means."

"I wasn't sure at first either and then I realized she wants to live with both her parents. It made me feel awful." She told him.

He kissed Elizabeth's head before saying, "my home is always open to you and Emma. You know that."

"I know." Elizabeth leaned into him more. She hadn't slept in days.

"Elizabeth I love you and Emma. I think maybe I have been in love with you since before you left. I never stopped." Jason spoke quietly.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Jason knew she wouldn't say anything yet so he continued, "please give us a chance to be a family in every sense of the word. You can move back and we can try this."

"Jason I don't know. I mean I want to but I can't risk it not working out and then hurting our daughter. She would be heartbroken." Elizabeth said. She took Jason's hand in hers and noticed how well their hands fit together. She smiled.

"Elizabeth, Emma deserves this chance though."

"You're right." She said.

She turned her head to meet his and looked at him. She saw love in his eyes and at that moment she knew that they could make this work. They were going to have a new kind of life. They were going to be a family.

Jason leaned down and let his lips meet hers. It was the best sensation ever experienced by both. Jason wanted to feel her even more. His hands moved closer up her waist and her arms moved to wrap around his neck. She let out a slight moan when she felt Jason's touch. She had secretly longed to be in this position with Jason for months now. She loved him.

They were so into each other they did not hear the little footsteps of their 3 year old. "Mommy what are you and daddy doing?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth said startled. Jason moved off the woman quickly and wiped off the lipstick on his mouth. He smiled at Emma.

"Em we were uh-h telling each other we love each other." Elizabeth spoke quickly.

"Oh." The blue eyed girl said.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand, "we want to tell you something very important."

"Hun, mommy and daddy want to make us a real family. Daddy is going to let us move in with him. Is that okay with you? Would you like to move here?"

"I want to! I want to!" Emma squealed with excitement.

"We will then." Elizabeth hugged the little girl tightly.

Jason cleared his throat, "I love you Emma." He took the little girl on his lap.

"I love you too daddy." Emma kissed his cheek.

This was a great beginning for their new family. The Morgan Family.


End file.
